Between the two
by black ines
Summary: Series of drabbles featuring our favourite Russians: Kai and Tala. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt as a fanfiction writer, so please be nice;) Reviews will be appreciated, just if you say "it sucks" tell why it sucks. This will be a series of drabbles featuring our favourite Russians: Kai&Tala. I haven't decided if it'll be yaoi or just friendship yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

Have fun reading!

***

**MORNINGS**

Tala couldn't ignore it any longer. The sun beams tickled his sensitive skin, and the redhead found it annoying enough to try and open his eyes. He tentatively lifted one of his lids. For a brief moment he was fighting with the urge to close it again, as the bright light was almost too much to bear. Soon the second baby-blue orb followed and Tala could properly greet the new day. Not that the redhead ever imagined it would be a perfect morning, especially as his headache was getting harder to ignore. Tala growled.

"I'm never drinking with you again, Hiwatari"

The blue mop on the redhead's chest moved.

"That's what you say every time, Ivanov."

***

Ok, that's it for today. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, it's me again. I really hope you liked the first piece. Here is another one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**SHAMPOO**

Only an occasional rustle of a newspaper could be heard from the kitchen. Bryan came in, not surprised to see Kai deep in lecture, with his usual mug full of black coffee. He was reading the newspaper the way he always did: quick glance on the first page, a bit more time spent on the back page where the sport news were situated, next the whole business & finance section followed by the rest of articles. However, this day fate decided against granting the bluenette time to finish his morning routine. Loud, as ear-piercing as it would come from the depths of hell scream broke the silence. Bryan's eyes widened in terror.

"It's Tala" Kai explained smugly after calmly placing the newspaper on the table as if nothing unusual happened. "I added black hair-dye to his shampoo. Probably he's just noticed."

***

Tell me what do you think about it. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

When the concept for this one first came to my mind, I thought it was hilarious. Now I'm not quite sure if it came out the way it was meant to. But anyway, it's up to you to decide if you like it or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**KITTEN**

"Kai"

"Kai!"

"Kai, my love"

The bluenette visibly grimaced at this particular choice of words.

"Oh, I see I've finally got your attention" Tala's voice was unnaturally sweetened. "So could you tell me if this little, fluffy, furry creature belongs to you?" he asked while holding in his hands a small, white kitten.

"Hn" was the only response he received. Tala sighed. This was getting annoying.

"Was it 'hn-yes' or 'hn-no' cause I'm getting slightly confused?"

"Hn-kinda" Kai started to wonder what was it all about.

"Perfect. Now please enlighten me and explain me why does it permanently sleep in MY drawer with underwear?"

Kai just smirked. "So that's this big deal? Well, I think this little, fluffy, furry creature simply likes to be among other little, fluffy, furry things you keep there."

***

As always, I ask for your reviews. In the meantime I'm trying to prepare for you a few Christmas drabbles.


	4. Chapter 4

Have you noticed that I post a new drabble every two days? I wonder what will I do when I run out of ideas…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**PHONE CALL**

The never-stopping, buzzing sound caused Kai to avert his gaze from a heavy-looking book by Fyodor Dostoevsky and look at his cell phone. A brand new Nokia was vibrating for a minute now. The caller sure was persistent. The bluenette finally gave up and decided to answer the phone.  
"Ok, Tala, what do you want?" his voice was tar from being friendly.  
"How do you know it's me?" the redhead was perplexed. Besides, such greeting wasn't exactly what he was counting for.  
"Idiot, your number was displayed."  
"Oh, right. Anyway, I'm calling because…you see…"  
"Could you hurry up? I don't have the whole day, you know."  
"I…I mean we were wondering when are you coming back to Moscow. We miss you." The last sentence was barely audible. There was a long pause at the other side of the line. Finally, Kai spoke.  
"Tal, have you lost a bet to Bryan and he made you call me?"

***


	5. Chapter 5

This is the promised Christmas drabble. There will be more (I hope). Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**CHRISTMAS TREE**

Kai really did liked Christmas. He just couldn't stand ads reminding people to buy presents since the beginning of November, obnoxious men dressed as Santa Claus in every store and family movies, which stupidity was beyond his imagination on almost every TV channel. Home in these days was a true shelter. Well, at least it should be.  
Kai slowly walked in the living room, regaining the pleasant warm he's lost while being outside. Bryan, Spencer and Ian were sitting on the sofa, watching something. Tala was laying on the armchair, with the most angelic and innocent face you could ever see. Kai knew better than that. He averted his gaze and looked at the corner of the room, where the Christmas tree was situated.

"Is it pink or should I have my eyes checked?"

***


	6. Chapter 6

And the second Christmas drabble right in front of your eyes. It was meant to be longer but the story went in strange direction so I decided to cut it. It's better this way, trust me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**DECORATIONS**

Kai blinked. There it was – a huge Christmas tree in a centre of a room, decorated with hand-painted, fist-size glass balls. But what made Kai stand dumbfounded was a unique pattern on said glass balls, a pattern so big that only a blind man wouldn't notice it. Surrounded by a deep green of a tree, they were standing out like stars at the moonless night. Painted with a bright, almost eyes-damaging colours, faces of Bladebreakers were grinning goofily at the bluenette. Kai turned on the spot and left.

"What?! No yelling, no cursing, no smashing the balls? He didn't even slammed the door… . My whole effort was for nothing." Tala shook his head, clearly disappointed.

***


	7. Chapter 7

I'll also try to post something tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I'll have time to write anything more than that. But I promise I'll try to give you something longer after Christmas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**SNOWMAN**

"Kai, let's make a snowman." Tala started to nudge his friend with an elbow.  
"Go away. I'm reading." Ignoring the redhead was usually hard, but he really wanted to finish this chapter unbothered. "Why won't you go make it yourself?"  
"There's no fun by yourself. And I know what you're going to say – " he added quickly before Kai could utter a word. "- the answer is no. Bryan, Ian and Spencer can't go with me because they went shopping."  
"Stop acting like a whiny brat. Besides, some people don't like snow." Kai tried to sound reasonably, just like when convincing a stubborn child.  
"Maybe some people don't, but you do!"  
"I don't mind snow, but I don't go all crazy about it and I don't watch as it's falling for hours like you."  
Tala pouted, but then quickly changed his strategy. "I'll bake you gingerbread" he whispered slyly in Kai's ear.  
"Deal"

***

As always, review please


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there, as promised, I give you one more drabble taking place around Christmas.  
Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

'**ALMOST' MAKES A BIG DIFFERENCE**

Tala was walking down the corridor when something he heard made him stop in the mid-air. Muffled sounds were coming out of the bathroom. The redhead, being a curious creature, decided to investigate the case, though he inwardly regretted he didn't have Sherlock Holmes's pipe. He always believed that if Sherlock has it in his mouth all the time, then it must seriously increase his deduction skills. But this time pipe wasn't necessary. Tala momentarily recognized the voice and smirked at the revelation. The great Kai Hiwatari was indeed singing 'Last Christmas' under the shower.  
When Kai opened the door, the first thing he noticed was Tala leaning casually across the wall, with a maniac grin plastered on his face.  
"You know Kai, you sing almost like George Michael" he chuckled softly. "But almost makes a big difference"

***

In case I won't have time to update soon,  
**I WISH YOU ALL A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	9. Chapter 9

As the Christmas are long gone, then no more Christmas themes in my drabbles. But I'm planning some winter ones, though. Stay alert and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**WASHING MACHINE**

"Tala, what are you doing?" Kai had to shout as the redhead was currently at the other side of the house.  
"I'm hanging the clothes that I washed. Why?"  
"Nothing important. No, wait. You're saying you've washed clothes? Remember what happened the last time you did it? My shirt suddenly and miraculously turned grey cause you didn't separate it from black things." The bluenette was rather suspicious about his friend's abilities in this particular area. Tala winced at the memory.  
"Don't worry, I learn from my mistakes. Black and white in washing machine don't make a good couple."  
"I see. But I guess white and red do make a good couple in your opinion as my boxers just yesterday were white as snow and now they're pink." Stated Kai casually, leaning in a door frame.

***


	10. Chapter 10

I'm happy today cause I passed the exam for driving license;) And to share my happiness I give you another drabble. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**HAIR GEL**

"Kai, have you used my hair gel?" Tala shouted from the bathroom and a moment later appeared in his friend's bedroom, apparently annoyed with something.  
"I don't remember. Is something wrong with it?" He didn't get a response, though, as the redhead didn't seem to even hear the second part of Kai's sentence.  
"How come you don't remember?! What does it mean you don't remember?!"  
"I simply means 'I don't remember', ok? Chill out, Tal. Even if I did used it, it's not I used all of it." The bluenette couldn't see what Tala's problem was. It was just a hair gel, right?  
"But why didn't you use yours?"  
"I guess I mistook them, it's not that there's a difference, anyway." Kai shrugged.  
"How can you say there's no difference? Mine is Extra Strong Hold and yours is Super Tough Look! How are you able to mistake them is beyond my wildest imagination."

***

You know what to do. Press the Button!


	11. Chapter 11

I haven't given you any drabble in a while, so I'm fixing it. But the exams are coming and I should be studying; I don't know if I post anything new soon. But on the other hand, I need some breaks between learning, so maybe I'll use that time to write something… like I'm doing now;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**REMOTE**

Tala approached his friend, who was currently watching news on the TV.  
"C'mon, Kai, don't watch this. You know it's bullshit." He said, changed the channel and sat beside the bluenette to enjoy his favourite show, 'Who wants to be a millionaire'. Kai turned to look at him, annoyance evident in his features.  
"And that's stupid. I know almost all the answers."  
"Then why don't you go there and win a million for your best friend?" The redhead asked, winking.  
"Because it's stupid " With theses words he took the remote and changed the channel again. Tala did the same, which resulted in regular war. Eventually the remote was laying on the floor, smashed to pieces.  
"Look what you've done!"  
"Me?! It was you! Now we can't change the channel!"  
On the TV screen Teletubbies were waving at them happily.

***

Once you've read, do something that starts with 'r' and ends with 'w'. Guess what I mean?


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome back! Here's what I've got for you today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**LUCKY BOXERS**

"Kai, have you done the washing lately?" The said teen lifted his head to look at his redhead friend.  
"Yeah, yesterday. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason. So where did you put it?" Tala tried to sound casually, but his fidgeting told Kai otherwise.  
"Ok, what have you lost this time? I told you that with such a mess you have in your room you wont be able to find anything."  
"It's nothing really, just a piece of underwear." His nervousness was evident, but Tala in this state was such a rare view that Kai decided to harass him a little bit longer.  
"Maybe I can help? How did it look like? White? Black?"

Tala's face was as red as his hair. From his incoherent mumbling Kai could only make out something like '…Winnie the pooh on it…'.

***

Tell me you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

Another drabble for all my readers out there all over the world!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**MOZART**

The classical sounds reaching his ears piqued Tala's curiosity and tempted him to follow them. The redhead tiptoed silently and stopped right in front of Kai's door; the music was coming from his room. That wasn't anything special, the bluenette always liked classics; he often listened to Beethoven or Tchaikovsky while relaxing. But deciding he would act like a nice person, he opened the door to ask if Kai wants some tee or coffee. The sight in front of his eyes was a bit surprising, though. His friend was currently in the middle of training, lifting some heavy-looking dumb-bells.

"You're listening to Mozart while training?! Don't you think it's a bit odd?"

"Yeah, I know, but I lost my Chopin CD somewhere and by any means I couldn't find it…"

***


	14. Chapter 14

Writing drabble is funny, I usually giggle uncontrollably when I think up ideas for them. I hope you have similar reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**SUGAR**

A swift movement caught Kai's eye. It was just Tala, coming out of the kitchen. No, rewind that. Tala was jumping out of the kitchen, humming some annoying song that was played on the radio all the time lately. Once he spotted Kai, the redhead sat himself next to his friend and hung his arm on the bluenette's shoulders.

"You've been in the kitchen." That was rather a statement, not a question, but Tala still nodded vigorously and begun to sway back and forth.

"And you probably won't tell me what were you doing there." This time Tala shook his head and grinned widely, the image completed by fluttering his eyelashes. Kai sighed.

"How many times did I tell you not to eat sugar?"

***

Now I'm going back to preparing for you another Minutes to Midnight fic, since I promised I'll post it till the end of the weekend (I'll try). For those who haven't read the first one: do it now! And review of course…


	15. Chapter 15

I've got two brand new drabbles for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**TEARS**

Walking into the kitchen, Tala froze. He saw Kai sitting behind the table, tears forming in the corners of his red eyes. Kai was … crying? The redhead just stood for a few seconds, stunned, as his friend never ever cries. Overcoming the initial shock, he rushed to the bluenette, hugged him and tried to console him by patting his back soothingly.

"Shh, Kai, what happened? Are you hurt? No, that's a stupid question, you'd never cry over yourself. Has something happened to anyone? One of the Bladebreakers? Kai, please, tell me, I'm here for you, let me help you…"

Kai took a breath and finally said "Fucking onions!"

***


	16. Chapter 16

And the second one:

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**CULTURAL EVENTS**

The Demolition Boys were standing in a hall, watching in silence as their blue-haired friend was putting on his coat.

"Kai, but why can't we come with you?" Tala whined.

"There are three reasons. They are called Tala, Bryan and Ian. Sorry Spence," Kai added, giving the blonde apologizing look. "I would take you, but if we left them alone, we wouldn't have where to return."

"It's ok, I'm not really in this kind of entertainment. But they really want to come."

Kai shook his head. "Do I have to remind it to you? When we were in the Philharmonic, Bryan was asking everyone where the electric guitar section was. When we were at the museum, Ian tried to sell them his childhood drawings. And after we watched a ballet, Tala was dancing in tights for a week. You get my point now, don't you?"

***

Liked it? Tell me!


	17. Chapter 17

_AN:_ _Hi guys, as you can see I'm back from dead. Enjoy and review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bayblade nor the characters.

**KIDNAPPING**

Frustrated growl broke the silence. The redhead occupying the couch was expecting this so he turned to look at the stairs. As Tala predicted, in 10 seconds Kai appeared in the living room, his face clearly stating _"even if you run, you'll just die 5 seconds later"_.

"What is this?" he asked, holding something in his hand.

"A sheet of paper?" Tala raised his eyebrows and said innocently.

"Don't be a fucking smartass and read."

The redhead complied and took the paper. Every letter was previously cut from a newspaper and glued on it. _"We've got your blade. If you want it back unharmed, don't call the police; just put 1 kg of candies in Tala's room. Terrorists"_.

Once he finished reading, Kai asked. "Don't you have anything to say about it? How the hell could anyone demand only 1 kg of candies in return for Dranzer?!"


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Just read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bayblade nor the characters.

***

**SPEED MASTER**

"Kai, please, just once!" No response.

"I'm begging you, only this time." Tala didn't stop to whine as he and Kai were approaching the black Jaguar. Kai took out the keys from his pocket and opened the door.

"I have let you drive once." The bluenette stated calmly.

"But Kai, it won't happen again; don't bring it back."

"You were speeding over the limit and didn't stop when red light appeared."

"But – "

"You were constantly singing '_Nas ne dogonyat'_."

"It's unfair – "

"I wouldn't say anything about that, but they did get us. I paid 500$ ticket." Kai ended while starting the engine.

***


	19. Chapter 19

AN: A brand new drabble! Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bayblade nor the characters.

***

**LOGIC**

Kai was sitting in the kitchen with frown on his forehead, his fingers taping angrily on the table. There was a good reason for this behavior – few minutes earlier he discovered the terrible truth: the coffee jar in the cupboard was empty. For a coffee addict it sure was a catastrophe. So now Kai was waiting for the main suspect to appear.

When Tala came, in stead of regular "Morning" mumbled from Kai's side, he was greeted with serious accusation.

"You drank all my coffee!"

"C'mon Kai, do you have any evidence?"

"It's only logical that you're the culprit. My gut instinct tells me you did it, therefore you did it!" It took the redhead a few seconds for the sentence to sink in.

"Hey, that is not logic!"

***


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Ah, it's been quite long since I updated this. I hope you're still checking if there's a new drabble from time to time and that you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bayblade nor the characters.

***

**ART**

Tala haven't stopped talking for a ten minutes now. Ian and Spencer, who where listening to him, begun to wonder if he'll ever make a pause to catch a breath. Bryan wasn't there. Translating him to something that can be repeated without censorship, he decided he didn't have time for such nonsense. Tala continued:

"Artist's passion can be seen in this dynamic, characteristic, bold touches of brush. Crimson and sapphire-blue symbolizes here the eternal dualism of life and death; humans vitality searches tranquility, yet it causes pandaemonium… . Yes, Kai?" The redhead asked when he saw his friend's head at the door.

"The painting is hung upside down."

***


	21. Chapter 21

AN: For all those wonderful people who wait for updates… A new drabble! I hope I didn't get rusty and you'll still like it. Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bayblade nor the characters.

***

FOUL!

Kai marched through the living room, holding a glass bowl full with crisps. Tala was sitting, or rather fidgeting on the couch. Actually he was never able to sit still when watching some sport event. Kai glanced at the TV, but he couldn't tell what teams were playing. He would remember if it was something important, right? It wasn't the day for Champions League, either.

Suddenly something caught his eye. "What the hell!? It's obviously a foul! Grabbing his leg and toppling him? Where's the referee with the red card?!"

Tala turned to face the bluenette. "It's rugby, Kai. Rugby."

***


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

**THE GREAT DEPRESSION**

The redhead blader was sitting at the balcony, watching silently as the city was being covered with the soft, pristine blanket of snow. He shuddered; the temperature at this time of the year in Russia was far from what one could call tropical. Actually, it was far from pleasantly cool, either. A silent sigh escaped his lips, the puff of his breath quickly transforming into white cloud.

'To be or not to be? That is the question.'

As soon as he said this, the door to the balcony opened, revealing the bluenette.

'Tal, I've been at the convenience store and bought coffee. Just come in now, will you?'

AN: Wow, it feels like ages since I last wrote something ( and I'm sorry for that). If you're curious what is the reason, check out my profile – there's some serious pimping. Anyway, I'll really appreciate the review – tell me if I got rusty or just say what do you think about this little piece.


End file.
